


at first you don't succeed...

by captivefairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, PWP, Rimming, attempts to have sex and failed, blowjob, canon AU, fluffy sex, is there such a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivefairy/pseuds/captivefairy
Summary: as members of wanna one and full time idols, sex is nothing but a wet dream. but park jihoon and park woojin are persistent to get what they want when they want it.they just have to wait for the right opportunity to snatch it.





	at first you don't succeed...

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the plot. it's literally all just porn.

Back in the old apartment, privacy was almost nonexistent.

Bathrooms and bedrooms were shared, people jumped from one room to another, and social decency like knocking was ignored so it was accurate to say that almost everyone in Wanna One (minus the two youngest) have walked in on Jihoon and Woojin making out on their bed.  

You can say it was their fault for not locking the door in the first place but their bedroom was shared with three others at the time and locking them out would create a bigger ruckus that the couple would rather avoid. Add to the fact that they were idols working a busy schedule every month, there was barely any time for them to explore further than first base.

Which is why when they were moved to a new and better apartment in the following year, Jihoon has to thank his lucky stars that he and Woojin can finally have a room all to themselves. They no longer have to worry about corrupting innocent minds or ruining eyesights with their public displays of affection (which Jihoon blames 90% of the time to Woojin).

And though it wasn’t as if they were desperate to get laid, Jihoon just wants to take the chance to know Woojin in a more intimate level while they still have time. Their future after Wanna One is a topic neither one of them wants to discuss but it’s a fact that they only have a year less of these easy interactions, of being able to stay together whenever they want to and being there constantly when they needed each other.

It’s not to say they’ll stop being together after Wanna One but if he and Woojin can’t take a step further in their relationship now, then when? Jihoon doesn’t want to regret anything in the time they have together and he’s sure Woojin feels the same way.

So one night after everyone else is shut in their own rooms, Jihoon locks the door to his and leans back against the hardwood, watching his boyfriend currently drying his wet hair with a towel.

He hasn’t noticed Jihoon’s roaming gaze yet as he puts his towel aside and begins dressing for bed. While Woojin’s busy looking for the matching top to his pajamas, the sight of Woojin’s bareback with muscles flexing underneath tanned skin compels Jihoon to come over and wrap his arms around his waist.

He tucks his chin on the other’s shoulder and smiles at the confused look he’s given before Woojin gives him a peck on the side of his head and continues his search. A rush of fondness sweeps over Jihoon at the gesture and he nuzzles closer to his boyfriend, hugging him a bit tighter.

“Woojinnie.”

“Mmm?”

“I don’t think you need to wear a shirt tonight.”

Woojin pauses, and it’s like he can see the gears shifting in his head as his boyfriend tries to figure out what Jihoon was implying. “What’s the occasion?”

Jihoon shrugs and tries to act as casual as possible even as the corner of his lips twitch up into a smile. “Nothing special. Just two boys locked in a room together for an entire night.”

“Oh? It sounds special.” Woojin smirks, catching on and he turns in Jihoon’s arms to regard his boyfriend amusingly. His arms raise to slide up Jihoon’s sides, hands resting on the small of his back and pressing him against Woojin’s front.

This close Jihoon can count Woojin’s eyelashes and feel the warmth of his body against his, his hands a comforting weight on his back.

“Yeah, so if you want to make use of that time…?” Jihoon asks, leaning in close and ghosting his lips over Woojin’s like he’s about to kiss him. But he pulls back, grinning sweetly at the other’s disgruntled look and leads Woojin by the hand to the bed.

Woojin crawls to the middle of the mattress, shirtless and hot as fuck. “You’re not very subtle with what you want, Mr. Park.” He says with a smirk as Jihoon settles onto his lap, his hands instinctively finding their way to his hips.

“Are you refusing, Mr. Park?” Jihoon leans in and rests his forehead against Woojin’s, enjoying the closeness of his partner. Their breaths mingle in the space between them, close enough to touch. Jihoon listens to the sound of Woojin taking a deep breath and he breathes in his scent, calming and addictive.

“Mmm, no I want to,” Woojin trails his hands over his hips to cup Jihoon’s ass, squeezing them before they travel up and wrap around his waist, pulling him chest to chest, “very much.”

Jihoon grins and without further ado, claims Woojin’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Their lips move slowly, intimately, tongues dancing out and licking into each other’s mouth. Jihoon moans when Woojin encloses his lips around his tongue and begins to suck, a small heat building in his core.

He starts to grind his hips down, cock stirring in his pants. Jihoon clings onto Woojin’s shoulders when they move in rough circles together, adding more friction, more heat, until Jihoon feels like he’s slowly being consumed.

Woojin pushes hard against his lips till they start to sting, tongue diving further inside and Jihoon ends up falling back on the bed, Woojin following after him to continue the kiss. He arches his back and pulls Woojin closer, fingers threading through dyed locks and gripping them tight when Woojin grinds and humps between his legs.

“Woojin-ah,” Jihoon says breathlessly, mouth lush and wet, trying to speak through Woojin’s tiny, addicting kisses. “Touch me there.”

“I already am,” Woojin answers with a deep chuckle, capturing Jihoon’s lips again and, _god_ , was the man good with his tongue. Jihoon can’t speak, too caught up in the warm, pulsating sensation of his boyfriend and let’s the kiss last a little longer. Woojin’s hands move under his shirt and he touches every bit of his skin he can reach, making Jihoon squirm under him, gasping unintentionally when fingers begin to pinch at his nipple.

Jihoon finally pulls back with a loud, dirty _squelch_ , a string of saliva connecting their puffy lips together. “I mean… take my clothes off and touch me directly. I-I want you. All of you.”

Realization dawns in Woojin’s eyes and he stops above him, eyes meeting Jihoon’s, and they are dark and beautiful and everything Jihoon loves waking up to.

“I want you too, Hoonie, _so much_. But are you sure?” Woojin strokes Jihoon’s cheek with a thumb, the concern in his gaze evident. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jihoon feels his chest warm and flood with emotion. He kisses Woojin’s palm and cups his hand to his cheek. “I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t. And you’re too in love with me to hurt me, Woojinnie.”

A grin stretches over Woojin’s face, all cheeky and snaggletooth. “That I am,” and proceeds to leave a line of wet kisses from Jihoon’s neck, up to the corner of his mouth. “I’m going to prove to you the strength of my love, princess.”

Jihoon laughs, even as Woojin tries to kiss him on the mouth. “That’s so cheesy. I could punch you for that.”

Pulling back slightly, his boyfriend juts his lower lip out and says in perfect imitation. “But you’re too in love with me to hurt me, Jihoonie.”

Narrowing his eyes, Jihoon adopts a mockingly thoughtful look. “Am I really?”

“Brat,” Woojin chuckles, kissing Jihoon again who receives it gladly.

“But I’m your brat.”

“Now who’s being cheesy.”

“Let’s stop talking already,” Jihoon whispers, arching his hips up to grind their crotches together, reminding Woojin where they are. The younger male doesn’t respond with words but with actions instead.

Jihoon gasps when Woojin mouths at his neck, trailing up slowly to his pulse spot to suck on it. He shuts his eyes and pants into the air as Woojin slowly makes his way down, pulling at the collar of Jihoon’s shirt. Jihoon frames the sides of Woojin’s jawline to pull him up and kiss him again, taking control of it this time while he lets Woojin pull his shorts down, leaving him in his boxers.  

His hands slide down Woojin’s back and scratches the smooth skin there when he feels a hand sliding insides his boxers, nearing the place Jihoon wants to be touched the most. He’s trembling as Woojin’s fingers teasingly trail closer and closer to a place no one has ever touched before, the feeling of anticipation rising inside him and—

_Thud! Thud!_

“Jihoon! Jihoon! Are you there?” Daniel yells through the door, frantically trying to twist the knob open which was mercifully, still locked. “There’s a cockroach in my room! Help!”

And it disappears.

Jihoon presses his face against Woojin’s chest and groans loudly, his aching dick wilting with every sound of Daniel trying to get into their room. Woojin tries to ignore Daniel by distracting Jihoon with multiple kisses down the side of his face but the mood is completely ruined and Jihoon can’t exactly get it up with his hyung screaming the house down.

Sighing, Jihoon pushes against Woojin’s chest to sit upright and grabs his shorts to put back on. When he looks over at the other male, he catches Woojin running a hand through his matted hair in irritation, courtesy of Jihoon, and his hand twitches to do more than just that.

But Daniel yells again. “Stop kissing Woojin for a second and help save a life.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, tempted to tell his hyung he’d rather end a life, preferrably his. Instead, he leaps out of the bed, shouting. “Coming!”

As he tries to fix his hair, he hears Woojin grumble under his breath. “Not the way I want you to.”

The next second his boyfriend tumbles out of the bed from a well-aimed pillow thrown to his face. “Ow!”

 

~

 

When you can’t have sex in your own room, Jihoon’s heard a hotel is the next best thing and it was a happy coincidence that Wanna One is scheduled to perform in Chile for Music Bank this week.

Of course once they arrive, they’re drowned in practices and stage rehearsals, not to mention the actual performance which takes up almost an entire day. You’d think work would make them too exhausted to do anything but rest but after watching each other perform with such intensity and confidence in their special stage, it's enough to get them all hot and bothered inside.

Which is why the moment they’re back in their hotel room, Woojin grabs Jihoon's arm and pushes him up against a wall, kissing him like he wants to mold his lips to Jihoon’s.

Jihoon closes his eyes and kisses back, been wanting to do the same thing to Woojin all day too. He ducks his head down to kiss Woojin's neck, feels the pulse that thrums against his lips and tastes the sweat that's already starting to bead on his skin.

Woojin sighs, running his fingers through Jihoon's brown locks and encourages him with soft hums of pleasure. He watches Woojin's throat move with his moans, his Adam's Apple bobbing up and down till Jihoon presses his mouth onto it and sucks.

“You're eager…,” Jihoon says, chuckling against the warmth of Woojin’s neck. His boyfriend shivers and Jihoon feels Woojin slide a hand up his thigh, hooking his fingers in Jihoon’s belt loops and tugging him closer. There was no mistaking the hard line pressing against Jihoon’s crotch.

“Been thinking about stuff.”

They fix eyes and Jihoon’s breath hitches at the desire filled in Woojin’s eyes. It’s clear _who_ and _what_ Woojin was thinking about.

Not wasting anymore time, he unbuckles Woojin's belt and zips down his jeans, ignoring the way his fingers tremble in anticipation. He runs a hand along the prominent bulge, feels his mouth dry even more when Woojin thrusts into him.

He's really hard. Jihoon licks his lips and stares.

Then he slips his hand under Woojin's boxers to pull his dick free. He doesn't give Woojin time to respond, and if he did, then Jihoon was too busy kneeling down in front of him to care.

He hesitates for a second when he’s face to face with someone else’s dick, embarrassment and insecurity almost getting the better of him. But knowing the person attached to it motivates Jihoon to take the head inside his mouth and lick.

Woojin's reaction is instant; he lurches, crying out when Jihoon licks down the other side. Jihoon has to hold Woojin's thighs to keep him balanced, swirling his tongue over the head of his cock and humming once he tastes the leaking pre-cum.

“Ah—fuck,” Woojin gasps. He thrusts into his mouth, a bit too deep for Jihoon’s first time, but he forces himself not to pull away.

Just to be safe, Jihoon digs his fingers into Woojin's thighs, a silent warning to keep it easy unless he wants his dick getting bitten off.

Jihoon does what he think is meant to feel good; he bobs his head up and down, occasionally pausing to lick at the cock, feel the thick veins under his tongue and relish the way Woojin moans, loud and long for all the world to hear. Woojin's hand buries itself into his hair, quivering as he grips the locks tight enough for Jihoon to wince.

Pulling away, Jihoon takes a moment to glance up at the younger male.

He pauses, his eyes widening as he takes in the sight of Woojin's red cheeks, mouth wide open and gazing at him with glassy eyes. He's panting so loud that Jihoon's shocked he didn't pay attention to it, having been too busy pleasuring Woojin. Fuck. If he wasn't hard enough before, then he certainly is now. Just that sight of Woojin's face in this state because of him...

“Carry on,” Woojin begs, voice so raspy and deep that it sends shivers down Jihoon's spine. “God, that was good, please Jihoonie—”

His words are cut off with a throaty groan as Jihoon places him back into his mouth. Woojin begging him clicked something into place and the older male begins to quicken his pace all for the sake of driving Woojin mad.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Woojin chants as Jihoon takes him deeper. The tip of Woojin's dick brushes the back of his throat. Jihoon pushes aside the temptation to gag and swallows around it, taking him as deep as possible. It hurts his jaw, but the sounds coming out of Woojin's mouth are too damn arousing for Jihoon to stop now. He palms himself through his jeans, trying to soothe the ache of his own erection.

“Oh, fuck,” Woojin swears, tugging at Jihoon's hair. “Oh—god, y-you're... good at this.”

Jihoon feels his face heating up, not sure how to take the compliment. He pulls back, fixing his eyes on Woojin and tries his best to keep his gaze calm enough as he gathers more spit to lick at the head, rolling his tongue over it. It's embarrassing as hell, but it does the trick. Woojin's eyes widen, groaning at this display, and he bites his lip to keep the sounds in.

His confidence boosted, Jihoon grasps the base of the cock with both hands, squeezing before pumping it vigorously in time to the bobbing of his head.

Above him, Woojin meets Jihoon's mouth with clumsy thrusts, his whines spurring the older male to send him over the edge—almost there, so close.

“Jihoon— _ah_ , fuck! Hn, that's—that's _so_ good...”

Woojin jolts into him, gasping when Jihoon increases his pace and squeezes his balls into his hands. “Shit! Fuck! Jihoon, I'm—I'm going to—wait, Jihoon—”

He ignores Woojin's pleas and attempts in trying to pull him off. Jihoon hums harder, forces himself to take Woojin as deep as he can and chokes at his size.

“Wait—Jihoon, not yet— _fuck_!”

Too late. Woojin's entire body trembles, legs seizing up, and spurts of hot cum release straight into Jihoon's mouth. Eagerly, Jihoon swallows, trying to gulp every last drop as it rushes past his throat. He ignores the taste, ignores how some of it has dribbled down his chin and instead rubs himself through his jeans as his own dick throbs in need. The sound of Woojin panting is all he hears when he leans back, watching his boyfriend's chest rise up and down as he tries to regain his senses.

“I... I told you... to wait,” Woojin gasps, still struggling for breath. His hands are placed on the wall in front of him as he looks down at Jihoon. “I... I didn't want to come yet.”

Jihoon wipes his chin clean with the back of his hand, “You liked it,” he defends himself. “A lot, by the sounds of it.”

Woojin groans. “That's not the point...”

Jihoon grins at the pout on his face. Cute. He pushes himself up and wraps his arms around Woojin's neck, and in an attempt to look apologetic (but he so isn't sorry, at all), he tilts his head and gazes into Woojin's eyes.

“Now that just means you have to help me relax while we wait for you to get... excited again...”

He watches Woojin’s eyes dart towards the bathroom as he holds Jihoon by the waist, squeezing him. “I know a way.”

 

~

 

If Woojin was loud by the doorway then it is ten times louder in the shower, but this time, it’s Jihoon.

"It’s all soft from the bath,” Woojin observes, sliding a finger under Jihoon’s balls. He’s seated on a small alcove of the bath, his legs spread wide open with Woojin kneeling between them in the tub, the shower still running above them. They’d planned to shower first before doing anything more but Jihoon should have expected they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves when they’re both naked and needy for more.

Jihoon shivers when Woojin’s finger touches him in a place so intimate, no one else has ever touched him before, until now. He grips Woojin’s shoulders, trembling with either nerves or anticipation as the fingertip continues running down his crack before prodding at his entrance. Woojin keeps one hand under Jihoon’s thigh to keep him stabilized, spreading him open for him. It makes Jihoon’s stomach clench and heart beat faster.

The moment the fingertip dips inside when the muscles of his rim relaxed, Jihoon releases a small whimper.

Woojin looks up at him suddenly, eyes blown with lust, “Do you trust me?”

Jihoon pants and stares into those dark pools, wanting to drown in them forever, “Of course,” he whispers.

He suddenly stiffens when Woojin’s face draws closer and closer between his legs, spreading them farther apart with large hands that squeeze at his thighs reassuringly. Jihoon gulps nervously and eyes the other as Woojin stares down at the pink rim of his entrance and Jihoon feels a great urge to close his legs and hide himself from the intensity of Woojin’s gaze but he taps it down. This is Woojin, his boyfriend, his best friend, he can never feel unsafe around him. And if he asked Jihoon to trust him then Jihoon was going to do just that.

That didn’t mean he was ready for the sudden wetness pressing against his entrance as Woojin unexpectedly licks him _there_.

“Woojin!”

The loud cry that escapes Jihoon bounces off the walls of the bathroom, echoing embarrassingly around the tiled surfaces. He feels Woojin’s fingers dig into his thighs, his tongue circling him slowly, lapping against the sides of his entrance. The sounds are unbearably lewd— the soft, wet noises as Woojin starts to press in more forcefully with his mouth, tongue now inside him and making his hips shiver uncontrollably. Small gasps fall from his lips, turning into drawn out moans as Woojin thrusts in, feeling the slick muscle moving inside him and Jihoon shuts his eyes tight at the sensation. Fuck. It’s so good. How can a tongue feel _so_ good.

Noticing his reaction, Woojin keeps licking him there and even sucks on the pink rim a few times, kissing it like it were Jihoon’s mouth and Jihoon’s head thunks against the wall behind him. He’s so close to climaxing his cock hasn’t even been touched yet.

But on the next thrust of Woojin’s tongue, it’s not only the slick muscle that enters but his finger pushes inside him as well and Jihoon’s mouth falls open to cry.

“A-are we doing it here?” Jihoon manages to ask, his voice a hoarse whisper. He bites his swollen lip when Woojin adds a second finger inside him, slowly spreading him apart while he licks between his fingers. Jihoon wants to scream as Woojin takes the time to push his tongue in slowly before pulling back out in the same pace, eyes holding Jihoon’s in a hot, sweltering gaze.

“I’d rather we do it on the bed so I can have you squirming beneath me properly,” Woojin smirks, licking his bottom lip which is red and raw from rimming Jihoon. The older male gulps and moves to stand, holding the wall for support as his legs were too weak at the moment.

They turn off the shower and quickly pat themselves down with the same towel before they rushed to the bedroom. Woojin kisses him before they reach it, licking inside Jihoon’s mouth and Jihoon thinks he tastes himself on Woojin’s tongue but he’s not sure. They fall on the bed simultaneously and Jihoon crawls back to the pillows with Woojin following after him.

He settles between Jihoon’s legs and without prompt, pushes his thighs back and sets his mouth against Jihoon’s entrance again. The feel of that tongue wiggling its way inside him arches his back and Jihoon cries for no one but Woojin. He threads his fingers into the younger’s wet hair and tugs when Woojin begins thrusting again. Jihoon places his other hand under the back of his knee, spreading himself as Woojin goes to town rimming him.

He never knew Woojin was into something like this and never gave Jihoon the indication that he did but he is loving the experience now, bringing him to higher heights of pleasure never before imagined.

It’s by the third finger when Jihoon feels the tightness in his groin ready to uncoil and he barely squeaks a, “Woojinnie, I-I’m— _ah_ ,” before Woojin moves from his ass to his cock in an instant, taking the sensitive head between his lips and that was all Jihoon needed to drive himself over the edge.

The rooms fills with Jihoon’s cries and gasps, his form writhing on the sheets as Woojin slowly pumps him till he’s spent. Once he’s done, his muscles unlock and Jihoon slumps back on the bed, tired and spent.

Woojin kisses the tip of his cock before releasing it, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and licking the rest. Jihoon flushes at the sight and he raises his weak arms for Woojin who immediately responds.

They share a kiss, Jihoon ignoring the taste as he lethargically plays with Woojin’s tongue, holding his boyfriend to him with arms wrapped around his neck. When they break apart, chests panting and lips spit-slicked, they stare into each other’s eyes and see that they’re both ready for more.

Jihoon kisses Woojin again, just a peck, his lips embracing Woojin’s slowly in a show of love. Woojin reciprocates, cupping Jihoon’s face with both hands and Jihoon feels the deep affection the younger holds for him at that.

As their slick bodies continue to rub and they start grabbing for each other, a phone rings on the nightstand and they pull apart in surprise. Jihoon turns his head and reads _Jisung hyung_ on the screen of Woojin’s phone.

Woojin grabs it, “Hello?”

Jihoon takes the time to study his boyfriend’s face while he’s busy talking to Jisung, already having an inkling on what their leader was telling him. He traces with his gaze the shape of Woojin’s eyes, the slope of his nose, the fullness of his lips. Jihoon commits them to memory and he doesn’t realize his hand raised to follow the trek when Woojin grabs it and kisses his palm; the phone call already done.

Jihoon cracks a grin, “Not tonight then, huh?”

Sighing, Woojin presses his forehead against Jihoon’s and nuzzles his cheek, “Not tonight. They changed the sched for us to leave earlier in the morning.”

But Jihoon hears the unspoken words— _we’ll do it again someday._ They sleep wrapped up and tangled in each other’s limbs, naked as the day they were born, and they discard the blanket in favor of finding the warmth they need in each other.

 

~

 

On the day they actually do it, there was no forewarning. The other two times they tried, Jihoon had planned for them but there was always some unforeseeable obstacle in their way.

Now, they were on a break and it was very rare to find all especially Daniel, gone from the dorms since they were usually too lazy to go out or still had an individual schedule to deal with.

Jihoon was just on Woojin’s bed, playing with one of the game devices his fans have gifted to him when the mattress suddenly sinks on one side and Woojin lays down beside him. He doesn’t acknowledge the other’s presence yet as he’s too busy beating a boss level but Woojin seems to have other things in mind.

“Jihoon-ah.”

No response. Woojin moves closer and places a hand over Jihoon’s stomach, “Jihoonie.”

“Mm?” He’s still focused on his game and doesn’t notice Woojin moving even closer still until his mouth was pressed against Jihoon’s ear and their bodies were already flushed together.

“I wanna have sex.”

The device Jihoon was playing with falls and lands painfully on his face. “Ouch!”

Woojin takes the device away with a laugh, staring down at Jihoon with equal parts amusement and apology. Jihoon should do something about wiping that snaggletoothed smile off his lips but he was still flustered at the words his boyfriend just said to him.

 _Sex? Does he mean..._ Jihoon looks at the doorway, “But the members—”

“Are not here.” Woojin leans down to kiss Jihoon’s cheek and doesn’t pull away, “We’re the only two people left in this dorm.”

Jihoon blinks multiple times, mind slowly catching up to the situation, and also of Woojin’s heavy gaze on him, “S-So you mean we could…”

He doesn’t finish his sentence as his boyfriend doesn’t let him. Woojin captures Jihoon’s lips full of passion and need, and it was all the older male needed to forget why he was so concerned in the first place.

Jihoon arches up against his body and moans, wrapping his arms around Woojin’s shoulders to bring him down closer. The younger male hums in approval, lowers his hips so that no space lies between their bodies. They kiss like they’ve been parched, lips sliding against lips, Jihoon running his fingers through Woojin's scalp as Woojin draws shapes onto his hips.

Woojin's lips are smooth and plump, tasting slightly of chocolate. Moaning, Jihoon parts his lips open and lets Woojin roam his mouth. Their tongues brush, lightly at first, growing more eager as the sounds of their breaths louden in the room. Awareness of where they are is long forgotten in Jihoon’s mind; all he cares about is the feel of Woojin’s lips, his hands, strong yet gentle, stroking his sides.

“Jihoon...” Woojin pants when they part for breath. Jihoon leans in again, peppering Woojin's cheeks and jawline with light kisses that causes the purple-haired male to chuckle. His eyelids droop and the adorable expression on his face instantly morphs into one of the hottest looks Jihoon thinks he's ever witnessed. Oh god...

“I want to go all the way this time,” Woojin says, and Jihoon doesn’t even have to think to give his response. He lowers his hands from Woojin's hair, grips his shoulders and drowns in those brown eyes.

“Me too.”

Woojin leans in for another kiss, one that Jihoon's all too happy to give him. He wraps his arms around Woojin's neck and relishes the warmth the younger male shares.

“When I came in, I didn’t know if you wanted to keep playing your games instead,” Woojin teases, his hand slowly creeping up under Jihoon's shirt.

Jihoon smirks. “I guess I have other things I want to do now.”

Woojin raises an eyebrow. “Like...?”

In favor of showing rather than saying, Jihoon cups the front of Woojin’s pants and squeezes the bulge he can feel there. It twitches in his hold.

“This,” Jihoon says, his voice hoarser than he expects it to be. He focuses on the way Woojin's eyes cloud with lust, shivering slightly, and he stiffens when the tip of Woojin's nose runs up his neck as he breathes in.

Jihoon whimpers as soon as he feels teeth grazing his skin. Woojin's tongue peaks out of his lips to lick a path up Jihoon's throat. He shivers, arching his neck more as a silent plea for Woojin to carry on. Jihoon's mind hazes as Woojin kisses his neck, sucking hard on the skin until he's sure he's going to leave a mark. All the while, Jihoon tries to fumble through the pleasure, grabbing at Woojin's tank and roughly pulling it off.

Understanding what he wants, Woojin quickly leans away to throw the clothing off. _Finally_. Jihoon takes a moment to admire the man in front of him as they were in a bit of a rush last time to appreciate it. His eyes rake over lean muscles, tanned skin, Woojin's abs, that light smattering of dark hair disappearing down into his pants...

Jihoon gulps. He looks back up again, caught red handed at checking out Woojin's crotch. Fortunately, Woojin doesn't bring it up, yet Jihoon doesn't mistake the obvious amusement in his eyes.

“Like what you see, Jihoonie?” he says, smirking. If he didn't look so good, Jihoon would have scowled at him.

“Shut up,” is all Jihoon retorts with before he grabs the back of Woojin's head and smashes their lips together.

This time, everything's more urgent. He kisses Woojin, desperation and lust packed into it, both of them left moaning until Jihoon's no longer sure who's louder. Through the haze, he runs his hands up and down the hard planes of Woojin's stomach, relishes the way Woojin arches into his touch and hisses his name.

They separate briefly for Jihoon to remove his shirt as well and when he lays back down, Woojin looms over him, shirtless, sweaty and looking ridiculously hot. Sometimes Jihoon thinks how lucky he is to get a good looking, dorky and sweet guy like Woojin to fall for him. He licks his lips, anticipation thrumming like a drug in his veins.

When Woojin kisses him again, the older male moans into his mouth, burying his hands into dyed hair and parting his legs in order for Woojin to prop himself between them. As they kiss, he feels Woojin's hands trace over his skin, warm and rough on his stomach.

Woojin leans back, playing with the buttons on Jihoon’s pants.

“Why do you still have your pants on?” he asks, pursing his lips.

Jihoon raises a brow. “Are you going to do anything about it?”

A sweet smile spreads over Woojin's face, as if he's beaming at a child and not someone who he's about to have sex with.

“Only if you ask politely. Say please Woojin oppa,” he says, the smile now morphing into a shit-eating grin.

Jihoon deadpans. “Please, Woojin oppa, shut up and stop being such an asshole.”

As easily as that, Woojin's grin is replaced by his dolphin like laugh. He lightly bumps his forehead onto Jihoon's, gazing into his eyes.

“You're so cute,” Woojin says, pressing a chaste kiss onto Jihoon's lips. “I'm glad you’re mine.”

Jihoon blushes and tries to be snarky. “Who says I’m your—”

Suddenly, Woojin's hands are pinching at his nipples, eliciting a pleasured moan from Jihoon. Maybe it's because it's Woojin, but Jihoon feels his entire body burning just from this touch alone. His chest heaves, deep and laboured sighs escaping him whilst Woojin trails his lips down his neck.

Pressing two, light kisses onto Jihoon's collarbone, Woojin slides his hands down the older male's jeans. Once Woojin's fingers slip under the waistband of both his jeans and boxers, Jihoon takes a deep breath, heartbeat hammering in his ears.

“You’re really cute when you blush, princess.”

“Woojin, I swear to fucking god, I will kick you in the dick.”

His boyfriend laughs. Jihoon's about to start yelling at him when he feels Woojin pull down his jeans and boxers, immediately grasping his length without so much of a warning. Jihoon grits his teeth, closing his eyes as soon as Woojin begins to pump him. His hands are big, enveloping Jihoon’s length with his rough strokes; up and down, from the tip to the base, his thumb pressing over the head of Jihoon's cock just hard enough to send the older male jolting.

Jihoon groans, sinking back onto the bed and throwing an arm over his face.

“Do you like that?” Woojin asks, voice so soft that it almost sounds like a purr. Coupled with his fast strokes, it nearly sends Jihoon over the edge.

Shakily, Jihoon nods, not trusting his voice to work on him. He focuses on the hot friction of Woojin's hand around him, his thumb still teasing over the slit and spreading the pre-cum that's weeping through. Jihoon hisses whenever he does this, thrusting into his grip, his breaths becoming heavier. God, Woojin is good at this. Jihoon can feel those sharp eyes fixed on him, watching his every reaction—and shit, that's turning him on even more.

Woojin leans in for a kiss, licking at his bottom lip until Jihoon parts his mouth open for him to let his tongue inside. Even with Woojin humming into his mouth, it's hard to focus on the kiss when all he feels is the hand pleasuring him.

Fuck, it feels so good.

Too soon, Woojin pulls away, leaning back to kneel above Jihoon. He grabs the lube ready beside him and Jihoon wants to question how prepared Woojin was for this but is distracted when he feels his pants getting pulled off of him.

Woojin tugs Jihoon's jeans further down, the older male helping him by kicking them away. Woojin does the same, discarding the last pieces of clothing he has left until both of them are flush naked against each other. Jihoon shudders as he watches Woojin unscrew the lube, squeezing a fair amount onto his fingers, all the while staring at the older male with unwavering eyes.

“Has anyone ever told you your eyes sometimes look like they’re about to cry,” Woojin says, grinning.

Jihoon's tempted to hit him again. “Do you ever shut up?”

“Not when I’m about to have sex with my incredibly gorgeous boyfriend.”

“Well you won’t be if you continue to—ah.”

Jihoon arches his back, words interrupted by a moan as he feels Woojin rub a slicked finger at his entrance. It's cold, wet, different from Woojin’s tongue, and Jihoon shivers at the feel of Woojin circling it around the sensitive ring of skin, teasing him.

“You were saying?” Woojin taunts, slowly pushing in at an agonizingly slow pace.

“Woojin.” Jihoon digs his fingers down Woojin's shoulders, shuddering even more once the younger male finally, _finally_ pushes his entire finger inside. Jihoon closes his eyes tight, moans ripped out of his lips when Woojin starts to move his finger in and out. It's slow, too slow—but also good, so much that Jihoon gets even more excited at the thought that they've only just started.

Woojin kisses him, muffling the sounds that Jihoon gives out when he adds a second finger in. He groans into Woojin's mouth, rocking his hips to meet every movement that's pushed into him. Burning heat pools in his gut, nearly takes over when Woojin curls his fingers inside and brushes a spot that sends white-hot pleasure down Jihoon's spine. He pulls away from the kiss, crying out. Woojin does it again—and again, and all Jihoon can think of is fuck fuck Woojin _fuck._

“Is that okay?” Woojin's voice is strained, and when Jihoon opens his eyes, he's met with the clear lust painted in the younger man's face. His sharp eyes watch Jihoon's reaction as he chooses now to add a third finger, stretching him even more. Curses spill out of Jihoon's lips, which he rarely does, and he buries his face into Woojin's shoulder, trembling when he's knuckle deep inside the older male. Woojin presses forward, stroking Jihoon's walls, arching his fingers so that Jihoon twitches below him.

Everything feels amazing, but it's still not enough. Jihoon finds himself getting impatient, snapping his hips to meet the thrusts, clenching tight around Woojin's fingers—he needs more, he needs Woojin now.

Jihoon breathes harder, tries to breathe.

“Come on,” he urges. “Now, Woojinnie, now.”

For once, Woojin doesn't have a snarky comment to reply with. He simply nods, pulling his fingers out and squeezing out the rest of the lube onto his hands. Jihoon's eyes avert down to watch him spread the lube onto his dick which is hard and red as ever.

They fix gazes, and Woojin grasps his dick into his hand, strokes himself a few times—shit, that's hot, and then rubs it over Jihoon's entrance. He shudders, as does Jihoon, and they hold their breaths as a second passes too long.

“Ready?” he asks. It takes all of Jihoon's self control not to yell at him.

“Yes, please, come on.”

With that, Woojin eases into him. The gradual burn of being stretched surprises Jihoon; Woojin's bigger than he thought he'd be. He gasps with every inch that enters him, his surroundings drowning out and Woojin's dick the only thing he can focus on. Jihoon digs his fingers into the blankets. Hard. And grits his teeth as he's filled even more.

The older male cries and throws his head back when Woojin buries himself fully, panting and holding onto his waist as if it's the only thing keeping him up. Inside his head, a multitude of swear words are the only coherent thoughts Jihoon can make out. _Fuck shit fuck, ouch_.

“You okay?” Woojin gasps out.

“Just... w-wait a bit.” Jihoon takes a deep breath, squirming underneath the purple-haired male in an attempt to get comfortable. “Ah, damn. You’re so big.”

“Thanks.”

Jihoon glares. “That wasn’t a compliment.”

Woojin shrugs above him. “It usually is.”

“Not when you’re splitting me open.”

“Am I hurting you?” Woojin asks worriedly, all snark gone, “Should I pull out?”

Jihoon shakes his head before he finishes that sentence. “No, just keep going.”

“You’re so confusing.” he mumbles.

“And you keep talking.”

“I’m nervous, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jihoon raises a hand to cup Woojin’s cheek, making him look him in the eye. ”You won’t. I trust you.”

Woojin doesn't say anything, only nods and ducks down to give Jihoon a clumsy kiss. Needing something to distract himself from the pain, Jihoon returns it. He tries to concentrate on the way Woojin caresses their tongues together, tasting every crevice of Jihoon's mouth, his fingers softly stroking the older male's sweat dampened locks away from his face.

It's this act of gentleness that makes Jihoon’s heart thrum, makes him feel safe and protected. He takes another deep breath. “Alright, you can move now. Come on.”

Woojin starts out slow, painfully slow. It's as if Jihoon can feel everything by tenfold; the push and pull of Woojin inside him, the sweat rolling down his own forehead, the little shudders that escape Woojin. It's there, it's all there, the world centres around this amazing man above him and everything feels right.

“Faster,” Jihoon urges, pushing his hips forward. “Do it faster.”

Grunting, Woojin pulls back, just the head of his cock left inside—and then thrusts back in, hitting a spot inside Jihoon that makes the older male see stars. He cries out, digging his nails into Woojin's shoulders. And Woojin does it again, spreading Jihoon's legs even more and pounds into that spot once, twice, three times—and Jihoon loses count by this point because everything's just too good.

“Fuck! Oh, god—yes, Woojin! Right there!” Jihoon cries, buries his head into Woojin's neck, finds the vein that pulses a hammering pulse and sucks on it. Woojin shudders against him, arching his neck even more and rewarding Jihoon by quickening his pace.

They fill the room with their moans, the sounds of the bed slamming into the wall with every thrust that Woojin gives to Jihoon, Woojin growling when the older male clenches down on his length, Jihoon moaning as he tastes sweat and feels his prostate rammed into. His body tingles—no, sparks every time Woojin hits that spot, sending him closer and closer, but not close enough. Desperate, Jihoon claws at Woojin's back and holds on for the ride.

It repeats. Woojin sets a rhythm. In and out, in and out. He hurries his pace a little so that he slams into the same spot Jihoon begs him to, but calms down afterwards, torturing the older male with the need to release. Jihoon squeezes him when he does and bites him on his shoulder where he can leave a mark hidden from the public.

“I’m so close.” Jihoon whimpers out.

Woojin rests his forehead against Jihoon's, his eyes so bright that the older male can't look away.

“S-Same,” he utters. His other hand finds Jihoon's dick, stroking him in time to his thrusts. Deeper, harder, he drives into Jihoon's ass, sending the older male's senses to a place that's too good, _too good_.

Jihoon writhes under Woojin, mouthing on his collarbone to muffle the moans escaping him. His moans drive Woojin, causes him to arch his back, thrust four more times. One, two, three, four into Jihoon's prostrate and the older males spasms in pleasure, letting out a guttural moan.

“Oh! Oh, Woojin— _ah!_ ”

Jihoon comes all over Woojin's hand and stomach, tossing his head back and crying out his release. He lets the white-hot pleasure take over, stars swimming in his vision as he writhes from his high, robbing him both of his strength and ability to think. Vaguely, he registers Woojin crying out his name, trembling against him before thrusting one last time and jetting hot liquid into Jihoon's body. Jihoon squirms at the feel of cum filling him, seeping out of his hole— warm, sticky, and tickling the back of his thighs.

Woojin collapses onto him, their sweat-dampened bodies tangled in a mess of heaving chests and numb limbs. Jihoon's too tired to push Woojin off, taking comfort in the fact that his body is warm and reassuring, even if he is flattening him just a bit. Instead, he listens to his own heartbeat, racing along with Woojin's deep breaths. Slowly, they struggle to think, and the pleasure eventually fades away into fatigue.

After what seems like forever, Woojin presses a kiss onto Jihoon's forehead and rolls off. He lays beside Jihoon, his breaths still somewhat laboured.

“That... That was good,” he says, a soft chuckle spilling from him. “Wow.”

Jihoon has enough strength to give a drowsy smile.

“Not bad for a first time but...I'm sleepy now.”

“Hmm, it's only two PM...”

As if to prove his point, Jihoon yawns, burying his face into his pillow. He's not lying when he says he's feeling sleepy. It's as if that orgasm has seeped every last remaining strength inside him and rendered him useless for the entire day.

He hears Woojin sigh. “I suppose that's what we get for having sex during the middle of the day...”

Jihoon groans. “Woojin?”

“Yes, princess?”

“Shut up and sleep.”

Weariness soon grips Jihoon, his eyelids drooping close, breaths calming down as his surroundings slowly fade out of place. In the back of his mind, he hears Woojin laughing lightly. He cuddles next to him, arms circling around Jihoon's tired body and presses him against his chest. Even as tired as he is, Jihoon pushes through it enough to lean back, snuggling into Woojin's embrace and smiling when he feels him nuzzling into his neck.

"G'night, my love Hoonie," Woojin whispers into his ear, kissing his cheek.

Jihoon mumbles something like ‘love you too’ to the pillow, a smile on his face. Woojin's arms, warm, strong yet gentle around him are the last thing he remembers before everything fades into black.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested, i'm accepting requests on my cc which you can find in my twitter @captivefairy_ji


End file.
